Safe and Sound
by Dia Newman
Summary: Red and Green went to war, and all Blue and Yellow want is for them to come home for Christmas to meet their children. Special, OldRival. I don't pwn PokeSpe of Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. Rated T to be safe


Yellow Kasai gently rocked her one month old son in her rocking chair, ignoring the sounds of gunfire and bombs that echoed across the silent land of Kanto. It was now a law that there couldn't be any disturbing noise and you couldn't let children out of sight due to the damn war. Yellow had married her best friend and true love two months before he was deployed, just staying long enough to hear the news of Yellow's pregnancy. Their son, Matt, started to fidget in Yellow's arms.

"Shh… Matthew, it's all right…" Yellow gently whispered, consoling the baby. Since her own husband couldn't be there, her best friend Blue was, and her husband Green was deployed soon after Blue gave birth to their daughter Faylon. There was knocking on the front door and Yellow froze, hoping her fears wouldn't come true. Yellow got up slowly and made her way to the door, shaking slightly. Yellow opened it to see Blue and Fay.

"Blue!" Yellow whispered. "The curfew's eight-thirty, what are you doing?"

"I can't stay in the house by myself, it's freaking me out." Blue had a pleading look in her eyes. "I also can't spend tomorrow–Christmas–with only Fay." Yellow quickly let her friend in and followed her to the living room.

"I–is there anything I can get you?"" Yellow asked, being the hostess she is. Blue shook her head as she sat down on the couch. Yellow went back to her rocking chair, when Blue spoke up.

"You remember to lullaby you sang when we were kids?" Blue asked. "Could you sing that again?" Yellow started to rock before she began to sing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

When Yellow finished, there was silence–no sounds of gunfire, nothing. Blue looked startled. "Do you think–?"

"Let's turn on the news."

* * *

"C'mon, Green!" Red dragged his friend through the woods, in an attempt to get home quickly.

"Slow down Red." Green replied. "I know you want to see your wife and kid but seriously, you ran off the battlefield as soon as the treaty was signed, and I was shot in the leg two weeks ago."

Red froze and his face paled.

"What?" Green asked.

"I have a kid." Red said it like it was a question.

"Do the math, Red." Green said irritated. "You left when Yellow was one month in, it's been ten months since we left, she would've had the kid a month ago." Green sighed at the nauseated expression on Red's face, and attempted to make his best friend feel better. "Do you think it's a boy or girl?"

"I don't know or care honestly." Red stated, starting to walk again. "I do know for sure though if it was a guy its name won't be 'Red Jr.'."

"Why is that?"

Red started to laugh. "In Yellow's family there's a tradition to name the first born son the same name as the father, so there were some pretty bad names like 'Ib Wolfgang Callabero the 11th'."

"Is that the worst?" Green asked a bit amused.

"No, the worst it 'Gaylord Dick Callabero'." Red held his mouth to not laugh. (**A/N: I Googled 'horrible boy names' and the first and middle names all came up)**. Green threw his head back and laughed.

"I don't think Yellow would follow the tradition anyway, since she was disowned for marrying you." Green chuckled.

"If we have a son, she probably named it Matthew, it means gift from God. If we have a girl, I hope it's named Lily. Anyway, enough about my wife," Red hopped on a log. "What about your family?"

"Oh, I'm sure Blue and Fay's at your house." Green said. "Blue already freaked out when I left, and she wouldn't want to spent Christmas without the closest thing to family she has left–besides Fay and me."

"Fay?" Red asked.

"Fay, our daughter, her real name's Faylon." Green explained.

"Oh. I feel stupid." Red stated, before pointing off in the distance. "Look! It's Viridian!" The two adults began to run (Red had to support Green due to Green's bad leg) to find their families.

* * *

"Oh my God…" Yellow whispered. Blue looked like she was on the verge of joyful tears.

"The wars ended! We can finally see Red and Green!" Blue exclaimed, and brought her daughter's face leveled with her own. "Daddy's coming home sweetie!"

In response, Faylon started to cry, causing Matthew to start crying too. The two friends looked at each other and laughed before consoling their children.

"When do you think they'll be here?" Yellow asked.

"Not for a few days, but knowing Red he'll run off at the first chance." Blue giggled at past memories. "Remember that time he ran away from your dad when you two started to date?"

"Dad was in full Terminator mode." Yellow smiled. "And when Green's grandpa tied to teach you two about safe sex and Silver nearly sent Green to the hospital when you announced you were pregnant."

Blue and Yellow started talking about the days of their high school/early adulthood years.

"Red ended up keeping me up _all night_ just to finish a project we failed." Yellow laughed.

"I think you two failed because you passed out on it." Blue said. Faylon and Matt looked at their mothers with a questioning look.

"I still don't know how you and Green passed it." Yellow commented.

"It's because we didn't spend half the night making out." Blue told her friend.

"We did not spend any of the night making out; it was before Red even got the guts to ask me on a date!" Yellow protested.

"Sure, Yellow." Blue replied with a sly grin.

"At least I didn't have Daisy come up to me with a box of protection in the middle of the school day." Yellow retorted.

"I think Green was put on life support…" Blue mused.

_Ding dong! _

"Who could that be…?" Yellow asked standing up, fear flooding her once again.

"Don't worry Yells. I'll come with you!" Blue said encouragingly. Yellow stood up, unconsciously holding her son closer and walked over to the door with Blue. Yellow opened it and screamed. "RED! GREEN!"

"WHAT?" Blue shrieked, and looked at her husband. Green smiled softly and held his daughter, before wrapping Blue in a hug.

"Hey, Yells!" Red smiled sheepishly, before leaning down to look at his child. "So we had a son… What's his name?"

"Matthew, here, hold him." Yellow gently placed Matt in Red's arms before ushering the two men inside. "I'll get you some hot chocolate–or coffee for you Green." Green nodded in thanks and Red followed the blonde.

"I'll help you." Yellow stopped and turned on the crimson eyed boy.

"Red Kasai you just ran here from God knows where, you are going to sit down and enjoy your son!" Yellow commanded. Red gulped and quickly went into the living room.

"When did Yellow get that scary?" Red asked Blue.

"When she spent ten hours in labor." Blue giggled. "You should've heard her, she was swearing like a sailor."

"Green," Red nudged said man. "Tell Blue."

"She'll have a heart attack." Green muttered back.

"She'll kill you if you don't tell her."

Green sighed, knowing Red was right, and turned to Blue. "Blue dear, I was shot in the leg a few weeks ago."

"You were…" Blue looked at Green's legs. "W–will it be alright?"

"Yes, it's healing smoothly." Green patted the brunette's head.

"That's good." Blue whispered.

Yellow re-entered the room and smiled. "Would you two like to spend the night?"

* * *

Red woke up in a comfortable bed, with his arms wrapped around his wife.

"Merry Christmas." Red whispered and kissed the blonde's head.

**The End.**


End file.
